What Shadows Bring
by Twilight the dark angel
Summary: Artemis's all boys school is being invaded by an all girls school! And even more shocking Butler's past comes to haunt him in the form of daughter he never knew about. Chapters being fixed.
1. Prolouge

**PROLOGUE**

Butler usually had no time to call his own. He was always taking care of Artemis, making sure he was safe, and ensuring that he stayed alive.

While Artemis was upstairs in his study, Butler decided to make himself a sandwich. He gathered all the ingredients one by one, choosing only his favorite ingredients, and just as he was about to start assembling it, a small bell rang. It was the bell that signaled when the Fowls mail box had been filled by the mail carrier that they had specifically employed to check and deliver the mail. Butler looked at his sandwich-to-be, then at the direction of the front door.

_A few more minutes won't make a difference. It won't go anywhere. And if it does I can always hunt it down._

He then quickly walked to the door.

In the mail was the usual amount of magazines for Mrs. Fowl, a letter for Artemis from his school, but most strangely of all: right there at the bottom of the pile was a green envelope addressed to Butler. He then froze. There was no return address on the letter, but on the back it read, "From the Shadows." He flipped the envelope over in his hands a few times. Then he made his way up the stairs, toward the study. His eyes never leaving the envelope.

He entered the study, but stayed close to the door. Artemis was working on his computer which was no surprise to anyone that knew him.

"Yes, Butler?" asked Artemis from his desk, not looking away from the monitor.

"Mail," Butler mumbled, and held out the letter from the school. Artemis raised his hand as he typed something out, expecting Butler to be closer. When he didn't feel the envelope in his hand, he looked up. Butler was still standing near the door, looking at the green envelope with a blank expression.

"May I see that?" Artemis asked, pointing at it.

Butler said nothing.

Artemis got up from his chair to go stand in front of Butler. Artemis carefully slid the letter from beneath Butler's fingers, who made no effort to stop him. He looked at the writing and determined that a woman had written the address, in a nervous state of mind. When he looked at the back, the writing changed drastically. It looked strangely like Butler's handwriting.

"Was there any mail for me?"

Butler, who had been staring off into space, came back to life and went through the pile in search of Artemis's letter. When he whipped it out, Artemis took it and briefly looked at the address.

"What we could do is open each other's mail and tell each other in a more assured way."

"We could do that," Butler said uncertainly, wondering if he really wanted to open the unpredictable boys mail.

They both quickly opened each other's letter. They read the letters once, then twice. Butler face adopted the look that he would use when thinking up strategies of attack. Artemis's face, on the other hand, looked shocked, scared, and upset. He then put his emotions aside, his face returned to its normal impassive look.

"What was in my letter?" he asked.

Butler cleared his throat. "Well, Artemis. Your school is going to be combined with an all girls' school."

"What?!"

"Well, they are helping an all-girls' school in California. So the girls are going to live in the dorm with the boys."

"That's going to work out well," Artemis observed sarcastically.

"What…" Butler sighed. "What did my letter say?"

"Two things."

Artemis paused to awkwardly clear his throat. "One: you have a daughter."

Butler's jaw dropped.

"It gets worse," Artemis continued. "She's coming to visit."

* * *

This chapter is only slightly modified but I feel that it runs smoother now and that Artemis is actually acting like himself now. Butler changed very little.


	2. Morning Blues

Q woke up one day. It was a normal day in her normal life. She pulled of the covers and let herself slowly wake up. She went over her plans for the day in her mind.

1.) Make a chocolate-jelly sandwich for lunch.

2.) Go to school

3.) Annoy Eliza

4.) Break out of school early with Coco and Mac.

5.) Get up the down escalators in the mall without getting caught by the rent-a-cop they had working there.

6.) Go to the airport and perform for the pissed-off people(see if they give cash)

7.) Watch "The Labyrinth" for the millionth time. (SPANDEX!!!)

8.) Cruise and Youtube 'til I pass out in front of my computer.

Once she had gone over her checklist she let her legs slowly slide to the floor. The cold wood floor greeted her warm toes and goose bumps started to rise on her arms. Q rubbed the sleep from her eyes and started to walk to the kitchen with her eyes closed. She had long ago memorized the lay out of her house. It was needed when her principal came to visit and she had to avoid being spotted by both her mom and Principal Pannyeck(pronounced pain-e-yeck but is called pain in neck by all students).

In the kitchen, Q looked around for any sigh of a note. There was a note on the fridge addressed to Q from Mum but Q knew very well that her mother would never leave her a message in the open. Q stood in the center of the kitchen and did a complete 360.

"There are no visual displacement clues"

Q's mom loved acting like a spy. She would leave Q secret codes and they would always be in strange places.Q walked over to the fridge and carelessly opened it.She scanned the contents of it till she found what she was looking for.

"Mmm.Milk "she mumbled under her breath.

She scooped up th milk carton ,opened it ,and tried to pour some into her mouth.Instead of milk a folded up piece of paper hit her in the eye.

"Damn it!And I was going to have cereal too!What crackpot thing will my mom come up with next?"

Q tore open the note.In her mom's neat handwriting read:

"The Kangaroo has left the tree.Meet me at the Burger at 12:00 .Bring your socks and hairties."

"Okay .I'll do that right now .Not."

Q crumpled up the note and threw it any random direction.It just so happens that the direction that the paper was going was at Mac,Q's friend, who had just come in from the back yard.The note hit her on the face.

"Fuck!!What the hell did I do?"she screamed.

Q smiled sheepishly," You sneaked up on me?"

"Ya right!Well next time try throwing something that won't scare the crap out of me,better yet don't throw things at my face!"

Q lifted her hands .

" I surrender !"

Mac stuck her tongue out at Q.Both went to the table and sat down.Q place the milk carton at the center of the table.

"So where was the secret message from the moms?"

"It was in the milk carton ,so no cereal today."

Mac picked up the carton and looked into it.

"Man!That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"So what was in the projectile?"

Q rolled her eyes,

"Do your chores ,get your homework done(if you bother to get it),try not to get killed by your evil teachers,and tell Mac and CoCo hi "

" I remember that code.Good thing you found it and not someone else .They would think your mom's insane"Mac said jokingly.

" If they didn't already think that!I need to go dye my hair, be back soon."

"M-kay"

Q ran upstair to her bathroom.She looked at herself in the mirror .What she saw was a normal looking girl, with a hit of mischif in her eyes ,medium length hair brown hair and around five feet tall.Anyone would think she was a sweet and well behaved girl.Smirking at the shell that kept in what she was ,Q wispered to her reflection,

"Good-bye and fair well . You won't be around for a while.If I have to be sent of to Ireland for a while why not leave the old the way I'll enter the new,looking great.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour Q emerged from the bathroom,her hair was mixture of blue ,green,and bits of orange here and had arrived while she was away .CoCo squeled when she saw Q's hair . 

"You look fabulos!"

"You know I have to agree with her"said Mac in a surprised tone. Her hair was already a violet that you couldn't look at for to long without going blind.

" You even got your eyebrows . It looks so natural. Wait...no ...it looks like you where ment to look that way.Ya that's what I mean."

Mac and Q laughed .

"Thanks guys .Know my hair looks some what like your's"

CoCo's hair was a moss green that looked almost black from far away.They heard a loud horn blari outside.

"That's us !"Mac said leading everyone out the frontdoor.

There was a woman sitting in an old car outside .She had thin stripes of neon blue in her hair ,wich was pulled back into a bun,she was waring a bussiness suit and she also had those earings that were a piece of wood that made your piercing expand.To Q her mom looked like a teenager forced to grow up ,but wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Like your hair Q !Now get on in!"called Q's mom.

The girls got in and were quickly wisked away to school to cause all sorts of trouble.

* * *

**I don't own any of the Artemis Fowl Characters but I do own the plot and Q and her gang.I need a little help with what Q's last name should be so if you have any ideas put them in your reviews.thanx to all the cool people that reviewed the prologue.go ahead and review and if you don't want to spend a lot of time writing just type in 1 for i ****liked it or 0 for try harder.bye!!**


	3. Who knew?

Hello people!Sorry i didn't update in so long.I was way busy getting in trouble at school.nothing major but just a big pain .strange that no one commented on the random 'spandex' after the labyrinth.o well.This is before the Lost Colony by the way.I didn't want to bother giving Minerva a personality.You can now post anonymous reviews now.I still kinda new at this soooooo...Ya.

* * *

Artemis ,Juliet and Mrs.Fowl were all gathered infront of Butler.He hadn't moved a muscle or said anything .He had stayed perfectly still in the middle of Artemis' study for the past ten minutes.They were all trying to find a way to make him react. 

"We could scream really loud in his ear .That usually wakes him up ,but I bet he's faking it."Juliet suggested.

"No ,I'm pretty sure he's not faking it.What he heard was shocking."Artemis explained.

"Artemis ,what did you tell Butler?"Mrs.Fowl said looking at Butler with a worried expression.

"It was in the letter someone sent him.They said something that probably USN't true but Butler took it to heart."

Juliet looked at him suspiciously ,"What did the letter say,Artemis?"

"I was amazed that someone would think it funny to tell Butler something like that but I guess someone somewhere has a strong death wish."

"ARTEMIS!"Juliet screamed .Both Mrs.Fowl and Artemis jumped.

"Yes?"

"What did the letter say?"

"Well it said..."

"Yes?...What did it say?Tell us."Juliet was getting close to screaming again.

Artemis looked at Butler ,who remained still .

"They said that Butler had a daughter."

Juliet and Mrs.Fowl stared at Artemis for a second before both of their jaws dropped in unison.Butler subconsciously hearing what Artemis said fell stiffly to the floor.Artemis turned to both the shocked women.

"That was Butler's reaction when he heard the news."

* * *

(we are now in Butler's mind . My isn't it big in here.) 

'How could I have not know I had a daughter?Why didn't anyone tell me until now?'Butler thought to himself .He could see everyone moving around him,Artemis ,his mother ,and Juliet , but he couldn't bring himself to say or do anything.His body wouldn't allow him contact with the outside world.

'I wonder if she looks like me.She probably is tall . No question about that.'

_They said that Butler had a daughter._

Butler's body fell to the ground.

'That's not be good. I wonder why I'm so shocked.I do remember that night...She looked so beautiful ',Butler then turned his attention to the fact that he had been avoiding the thought of _her_ .

'Why didn't she tell me ?I missed out on raising my only daughter!'

Butler's anger surged in his chest,his breathing quickened .He willed his muscle's to move but they wouldn't respond.He fought his invisible ties and tried to roll -over to his side ,without anyone noticing him.After a few minutes of continuous effort his muscles started to loosen .

'Ok ,maybe I should try to move my lips and say something .'

* * *

"Hrmm mm!" 

Artemis was the first to hear Butler's muffled cries for help.He turned around to face Butler,

"Are you starting to gain control of yourself?We can't move you until your body will be able to cope with the motion."

"Mmmm...mm mm."Juliet and Mrs.Fowl turned their attention to Butler now.

"I will assume that you just said 'maybe'.Try to move your arms in any way."

Butler focused his thoughts to his arm .

'Flex muscles in upper arm ,pull wrist up then tighten lower arm,'he planned out then he started to act,while Artemis watched his arm for any sign of muscle contraction at work.Butler's arm twitched suddenly.After a second it twitched again,but this one was more noticeable.

"There, we should wrap him in blanket so his body heat will help his muscles to relax."Juliet said quickly.

"That's a good idea,"Artemis responded.Just as he was moving towards the door to find a blanket it opens by it's own accord to reveling Holly behind it.She took one look at Butler then said ,

"What happened to the big guy?"

Artemis stared at her for a second ,then he looked at his mother.He hoped that she hadn't spotted Holly so she wouldn't get mind wiped.Mrs.Fowl was looking right at Holly ,but she didn't seem surprised to see her.

"Holly ...what are doing here ?And why are you wearing your Halloween costume?"he tried to cover.

"Artemis-"

"Son ,I know who this is .You have no need to try to cover up,"Mrs.Fowl cut in,"Thank you Holly for helping me years back.I would have said so earlier but some how my memories of that had happened had been held back till right now."

Holly's jaw drooped and she stared.Artemis and Juliet looked at each other,Juliet shrugged ,and Artemis left to find a blanket for Butler.Holly shook herself and then tried to speak,but found that she couldn't .

"Yes , I know that I am not supposed to remember you but I do. Now that that has been settled,could you possibly help Butler?He seems to be suffering from shock."

Holly nodded, then went to Butler.She put her hands on the left side of his head.Then blue and green sparks traveled from her fingers to his head and they moved across his face . He started to make faces to test out his muscles ,then he slowly moved his arms and legs to get rid of the stiffness.Holly removed her hands and Butler sat up,

"Thanks Holly"

"No problem. What made you go into shock?"

"I have a daughter that I was never told about .She should be around Artemis' age too."

It was now Holly's turn to look shocked .Her body stiffened and then she fell to the ground.

"Oh well,"Butler shrugged,"I guess we have to go find another magical creature to heal her.But before that let's go get something to eat."

Holly jumped back up and hit him lightly on the head,

"You were really going to leave me too ,weren't you?!"she jocked.

"Maybe."

"I should get you something to eat."Juliet spoke up,"And I should tell Artemis that you don't need the blanket anymore.He's probably gone all over the mansion looking for one."

Juliet left the room,but not before giving Butler a quick hug,that ended up looking more like a pat on the shoulders.Butler stood up and started dusting himself off.

"Butler ?"Mrs.Fowl said worriedly

"Yes,madame?"

"Are you going to be all right ?"

"Yes.I think Holly did a good job with the healing."

"No.I mean with ...your daughter"she mumbled awkwardly.

"...Yes.I think I'll be all right soon.Thank you ,Mrs.Fowl."

"If you need any time to be alone your always free to do so .You know that we are all here for you ."

Butler gave a faint smile.He walked to the window of the study and sighed,

"And for that I am grateful!"he whispered.

Artemis rushed into the room.

"I couldn't find a spare blanket in any of the closets ,so I took one from a guest bed..."he spotted Butler at the window

"Juliet said she would tell me that we didn't need the blanket now didn't she?"he said accusingly.

Holly ,Butler and Mrs.Fowl nodded.Artemis handed the blanket to Holly and left the room.As the door closed you heard him thunder,

"JULIET!!!!"

And after that all you could hear was Juliet giggling and Artemis staring a long lecture on not wasting his time in moments of crisis.All three smiled ,knowing that Artemis was just relieved that Bulter was OK.Holly sat in a chair and called to Butler,

"What are we going to do about the girl?"

Butler turned and picked up the letter form the desk and read it .It said:

Dearest Butler,

I wouldn't want to waste your time so I'll just say it : you have a daughter . I have raised her and she is doing well . Her school will be taking a short trip to Ireland so I thought that it would be a good time for you two to meet.She knows that the reason why you were never in her life was because your job would put many lives at risk including her own. She dosen't hate you but I think she'll make you go through hell before she calls you 'dad ' to your face. Or I could be wrong and she'll hate you forever.She'll see you soon.

sincerely ,

The Shadows.

"We just wait . She'll be in Ireland soon ,but I don't know where she'll be landing.I guessing that _she'll _be contacting us ."

"Question,"Holly interrupted,"who is _she_?"

"Well ...my girlfriend that I had to break up with to go protect Artemis."

"What??!!! You broke up with her to protect Artemis!!!???"

"Calm down Holly .She understood .I explained it to her when we started dating."

"Still!Why??"

"Reasons"he said silently.

"Fine.Well at least you'll see your daughter again."

"This is sure to be some adventure."

* * *

I did this all while listening to paramore misery business.Tell me if you liked it !Till next time!! 


	4. Mall Maddness

Hey everyone!Here it is! Enjoy!Just for the record the day of the week this starts for both points of view is Thursday.

* * *

All of the girls in the car were silent. None of them wanted to speak over the music that Q's mom put on. The volume was already to the point of making the car vibrate. Q, Mac, and Coco would have been content to stay that way till they got to their school, but suddenly Q's mom turned off the music.

"_Hey!_" they all complained.

"You guys can survive for a while without music."

"How do you know that?" Q said accusingly.

"Yeah! We could have this skin disease that only stays inactive if it feels the vibration of music!" said Mac.

"Or worse...the army made us sleeper agents to take down schools that they don't like, so they made it that whenever we don't hear music, we go kung fucrazy on the school federation," Coco blurted out.

"Yeah...," Q's mom looked confused for a second. "What if I told you that you had a chance to see your dad soon, _in Ireland_?"

"You say it as if it's a bonus that he's in another country," Q mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, just that..." she turned to her friends ,smiled comically and yelled,"_**You guys are so lucky you get to see your dads**!_"

Coco covered her ears and Mac scrunched up her eyes in pain. After Q's yell-fest was over, they both glared at her, and in her mother's case, looked at her angrily through the rear view mirror. Q stayed smiling but then quickly screamed and pointed. They all turned in time to see a big truck heading right for them. All three girls hugged each other for dear life, completely helpless in the back seat . Q's mother thought fast and maneuvered the car out of the line of fire before the truck ran them over. They all let out a sigh then started laughing. It was another normal day...well, the almost-getting-killed-on-the-way-to-school part. Q wasn't very sure about the whole father-being-in-Ireland part. Yes, she had always known that her father didn't live in the country, but she never thought that her mother would intentionally tell the principal of their school about the all-boy boarding school in Ireland, just so Q could meet her dad. They all seemed to have forgotten what they were talking about because it all fell silent as they neared an old Victorian manor. The car came to a screeching halt in front of the gate.

"Time to fill your heads with knowledge!" Q's mother said cheerfully.

"Aw, man!" Mac cried, disappointed .

"What?"

"I wanted to fill my head with cheese!" Mac laughed as she opened the door.

"Well, at least we won't go hungry," reasoned Q jokingly, and followed Mac out the door.

Coco seemed to be trying very hard to remember something.

"What is it Co?"

"Now I remember. What should we call you today?"

Know it was Q's mother's turn to think.

"Hmmm. I think Stella will do today."

"'Kay. Bye."

Coco clambered out of the car and all three ran up to the front door.

* * *

Mac, Coco, and Q slinked down the hall, bent so that no one looking out the glass of the doors would see them. They made their way to a room marked 'History' quietly. Just as Coco was turning the doorknob, slowly, so as not to alert the teacher what was lurking behind it, it flung open to reveal none other than said teacher. Ms. Kansti only smiled when children were about to get detention, and she was smiling right now.

"Hello ladies," she hissed.

"Hello," they grumbled back.

"Now, you three seem to be setting a record for the most tardies from my class. Or better yet, cutting my class all togther," she went on cheerfully.

"Actually Ms. Kansti, we were just coming to inform you that we won't be coming to your class tomorrow," Q said smoothly.

"Oh. Really?" Ms. Kansti raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Why is that, Ms. Q?"

"Well, it is Thursday, and Friday is the day before the trip to Ireland, so why not enjoy the last day in the US?"

"You're skipping? How can you if we're having very important tests tomorrow?"

"Easy," Mac replied, "We just don't wake up on time that day and say, 'Oh well. Too late to go to school anyways.'"

Ms. Kansti turned red. She was getting ready to shout, but before she could scream a word, they dashed down the hall and ducked into a room marked 'Principal'. Even behind closed doors they could hear Ms. Kansti scream.

"AND YOUR UNIFORMS ARE WRONG TOO!"

Coco giggled. "Duh, we're not wearing uniforms."

Q and Mac laughed. The room that they had escaped to looked more like a dentist's lounge then a principal's waiting room. There was a coffee table filled with old magazines, a sofa, and Stella was working at a computer. She didn't even bother to look up.

"Did you piss off your teacher again? No...wait, let me answer my own question...ya. Right?"

Q only rolled her eyes and slumped into a chair. Mac snatched up the old magazines from the table and started tearing out pages randomly. Coco went to Stella's desk and started reading what she was typing.

"You write the principle's speeches for him?" she bluntly asked.

Stella started to panic. "Uhhhh...no?" she offered.

"Yeah. Right. Why does he make you do that? He's supposed to do it himself."

She turned to Q and Mac. "Right?"

Q and Mac mearly mumbled their agreement. Stella suddenly jumped up.

"I just remembered that he's waiting for you."

Q was then the one to come to her feet.

"Really. Do we have to go and talk to him? It's just some ploy to get us to tell him about you." Stella looked at them with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Oh please don't deny it," Mac pitched in. "He's completely gaga over you."

"Want to know what I would do if I were you?" Q didn't even wait for her mother's response. "I'd use that power to get us all off school."

That's where Stella drew the line .

"Look! He doesn't have a crush on me and _that_ is manipulation, Q."

Q rolled her eyes and all three huddled around the door before they entered Mr. Pannyeck's office.

"Well, it has the word man in it,"Q whispered to her friends.

They all quietly laughed.

"What are we going to do now?" Coco said worriedly."We won't be able to get out of this one easily."

"Don't worry Co - Q's got a plan."

"I do?" Q said surprise, only to have Mac shoot her a dirty look . "I mean, yeah. I do. This is the plan. We go in there, see what he wants, then we just leave and go to the mall."

"Just like that?" Coco looked suspicious.

"Yup."

"Okay!" Coco grabbed the door and swung it with all her strength. As the door swung around, the knob hit the wall with such force that it fixed itself into the plaster. They rushed in to try to pull the door off the wall, but no matter how hard they pulled the door seemed permanently attached to the wall.

Mr. Pannyeck was sitting in his chair but just sighed and waved them over to three leather seats in front of his desk. They simply shrugged and sat down. Mr. Pannyeck moved around papers for awhile _then_ decided to actually tell them why they were there.

"Our school trip to Ireland is coming up very soon - "

"Duh!" Coco interrupted.

Mr. Pannyeck glowered at her long enough to make her shrink into her seat.

"What do you want from us?"Q drew his attention to her.

"Well, Ms. Q I want _you_ to stay out of trouble and your friends to promise not to help you cause trouble for your mother."

Q raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Now, why would we do that?"

"Well ...I..."Beads of sweat started to form on his brow.

"Did you force my mom to go to another one of your _important _dinners with you? When will you learn that she doesn't like you like tha - no, wait, she doesn't like you at all!" Q shot up. Her face showed her anger at her principal's abuse of power. "You're a disgusting pig. You know that?"

Q stormed out as only she could. It was now Mac and Coco's turn to get angry.

"You have to be the saddest man/guy/it/thing ever." With that Coco left the room.

Mac simply looked at him blankly, then left. Everything was already said.

* * *

The three of them had quietly made their way to the mall in time for lunch. As they walked to the food court they each thought of ways to mess up their principle's life.

"We could blackmail him," suggested Coco.

"No," Mac replied solemnly. "He'll just tell everyone and get us in trouble and then fire Stella."

"We drive him insane, "Q said hopefully.

"No," Coco responded for Mac.

Mac looked at Coco angrily. "I second that 'no'. We tried that before. It didn't go work 'cause he's already insane." And twirled her finger at her temple for emphasis.

"Hey, Q?" Coco stopped, looking confused.

"What Co?" Q said as she stood next to her friend. She already knew what was coming.

"What did your mom mean when she said you were going to meet your dad in Ireland?"

Both Mac and Coco turned to Q, whose expression had changed to that of a tired teacher sick of saying the same thing over and over again and not being heard.

"Let's go get something to eat first, and then I'll tell you what's up."

They followed her to their favorite Chinese food place, Coco found seats, and Mac and Q got the food. Once settled down Q got ready to tell them a long story as they ate.

"My mom and dad went to the same school when they were young. I don't know if it was college or some other school. So the whole romance falling in love thing happened, whatever, and you know..me. So, here's the thing, my dad had this messed up predestined thing or something and my mom knew that she couldn't be with him because of something or other. So she never told him about me even when he left her. My mom didn't tell me exactly why he couldn't have stayed with her and said "screw it" to the whole chosen-for-you thing, so...yeah. And, well. He went to Ireland and she went to Australia but then went to Cali - so I'd be born here. And that's basically it; I can't hate him for not knowing about me, but I don't like him for leaving mom. It sorta bugs me that mom did nothing to stop him but - _I'm hungry._" Q broke off and started scarfing down food to avoid talking about it.

Coco and Mac rolled their eyes and ate their food. When they were done they looked around for Clyde, the rent-a-cop that took his job way too seriously, then raced up the down escalator to their favorite store, The End Of Time.

This store was one that everyone avoided. The entrance was uninviting and a short but muscular man stood in front glowering at everyone that came close. The girls waved to him as they passed by him. He didn't wave back but he dropped his glower for a second to show he knew them. Inside was very different from the outside, it had all kinds of costumes for plays, props, old scripts, and backdrops on one side. The other side had many CDs and movies from whichever era you could imagine...within reason, of course.

In the middle of the floor there was a TV and a cash register parallel from each other and around them were bean bags. The back of the room was dominated by bookshelves with old books, except for a doorway that had hanging beads for a door. An old woman emerged from the back carrying a very heavy box.

"Oh, 'ello girls. Why don't you give this ol' bat a hand?" she said, fighting with a box that seemed to not like the idea of being captured by this woman.

"I would, but why don't you just drop the box? We'll get it later for you," Q replied.

"All right then," the woman said before she dropped the box on her foot by accident. She hopped on her better foot while rubbing the other, swearing all the while. The girls just laughed as they picked up the paint guns that had fallen from the box. The lady looked at them angrily.

"You lot are evil, laughing at an ol' lady in trouble."

"We are laughing, you are a lady, but you're not in trouble...well, not yet," Mac said in their defense, inspecting the paint guns carefully.

"What _are _we going to do with these?" the lady said, pretending not to hear Mac.

Q frowned for a few seconds and Coco started to hum '_Lonely Tropical Fish.'_ The lady then looked at all of them, surprised.

"It shouldn't take all of you this long to cook up a evil plan with all the materials at hand. Paint guns, costumes, means of transportation..."

"What do you mean by...oh...wait. I've got an idea," Q said excitedly.

They huddled, even the old lady, and they started to plot their evil plan.

* * *

Q peeked around the corner and saw Officer Clyde McNoly coming down the mall hallway in his little police scooter that was trying to impersonate a pickup truck.

"He's coming," she said into her walkie-talkie. "Are you in position?"

"Mac, ready and waiting for orders"

"Q, this is Coco. Is he eating doughnuts again?"

Q peeked, and just as expected there was Officer McNoly, in his scooter/truck, eating two doughnuts at once.

Q grimaced. "Yeah, the pig. He's gonna end up choking on those things."

"Lady G. Ready and waiting."

"'Kay."

Q peeked over again. Officer McNoly was choking on his doughnuts. Q almost fell down, she was laughing so hard. "Hey Coco, I got my wish."

Coco peeked from her hiding place, not far from where Q was standing. Officer McNoly had recovered but his face was still bright red. She started laughing, but they both ducked when Officer McNoly started looking around for the source of the noise.

Deputy Jopelner was innocently walking up to Officer Mcnoly to ask him if he had seen where his lunch went, two jelly filled doughnuts. Then McNoly started yelling at him,

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME BOY!!HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MURDER ME!!"

Officer McNoly started driving away from a very confused Deputy, right in the direction of Q.

"Ok. Here he comes. Wait for the signal."

Right when he had the car in between Q and Coco's hiding place , Q dashed out into the hall and jumped on the back of the car. Coco jumped on the front.Officer McNoly was screaming his head off,

"HOW DARE YOU!!GET OFF MY DAMN CAR!!"

Lady G. and Mac came running down the hall . Lady G. had a rope. Mac went to one side and Lady went to the other. Togheter they got the screaming Officer out of the car. Q and Coco got in and drove in the direction of 'The End', while Lady and Mac tied up McNoly and started dragging him into a store . Q and Coco got the car on the escalator and to the store they quickly started loading four paint ball guns ,a packet of water balloons,and a big box of silly string cans.Lady and Mac were dragging McNoly to the back of the store were the dressing rooms were. No one seemed to notice and if they did they didn't care. Many of them had to with stand his constant yelling and ordering around . If hiding him in the dressing room was the only way to get peace and quite while they shopped ,they were ok with it.Lady and Mac closed there eyes as they entered the men's dressing room .They blindly found a empty one (after slamming into every wall along the way) and put him inside .They had wrapped him up in the rope so now he looked more like a rope mummy then a security guard. As they left Lady simply said,

"By Clyde. Hope you get out never!"

They both laughed as evilly as they could, which was pretty good , and closed the door.Q and Coco were having a great time getting the scooter-car _down _the escalator.Once they hit the bottom they sped off in the direction of the store were Lady and Mac were.Once Lady and Mac were out of the store the car was there waiting for them . Mac and Q got on top of the car and Lady got into the drivers seat.Coco handed Mac and Q paint ball guns.

"These are the soft shells right ? We don't want to hurt anybody."Mac said looking around for random targets.

"I'll check " said Q. She took out a shell and try to lightly pop it but all of the paint splattered right in Mac's face . Mac now had purple hair and a yellow face.

"Thanks Q. That was really smart ."

"Oops sorry!Are you okay?"

"Ya ,luckily I closed my eyes before that happened."

Q laughed in relief and they both secured themselves to the top.Coco took out two string cans for herself.Lady started driving down the hall, Mac and Q shot at people who would get that the shot was a joke . They would laugh and throw things back . Lady went to the food court Q snipped someone sitting in the far back , catching him on the shoulder. He threw his food in her direction but he came up short and hit a burly man who was happily eating with his friends . The burly man stood up looking extremely mad .He lifted up his burger , then yelled

"FOOD FIGHT!!"

Everyone took up their food and started launching it at each other. Within three minutes the food court was a disaster, food everywhere, chairs and tables turned over to form shelters, and three girls and one crazy old lady driving around shooting people different colors. The maddness finally ended when the Grand Clock Tower in the middle of the mall struck 10 o'clock and everone went home. The girls and Lady G. went back to 'The End'. They were all covered in food and soaked to the bone with soda. Mac and Coco put the cans of string in the back, while Lady and Q put the paintball guns on the prop-side of the room. When they were done the bouncer came in.

"Hello girls. M'Lady."

He then bowed to Lady G. . Lady only giggled, looking more like a teenage girl herself then a dignified and wise old woman.

"Oh Rasmus. Your so charming." She twittered back. Fluttering her eyes at him.

Q started facking death, silently gasping for air, reaching to the heavens for some divine help, and then letting herself fall to the ground with her eyes closed. Mac pretended to barf on Q, who stayed still, and Coco laughed and hit Mac's shoulder. Lady turned on them and playfully tapped Q's stomach with her foot. Q's eyes flew open and she rolled on her back dramatically moaning,

"My poor stomach!! How could you? Oh woe is me!" Everyone laughed. They then locked up 'The End' , the mall closed, and the girls went to Q's house to play video games until Stella came home around 12am.


	5. Getting There

Butler was very worried, but being a body guard, he didn't let it show. He went about his day and served dinner at the end of it. He didn't speak too Juliet about his daughter, or the mother of his daughter for that matter. Juliet tried to get anything out of him, but he just avoid the question by acting like he didn't hear her. Even the Fowls were interested in the future of Butler and his daughter. The next day, another letter came. Butler took the letter to his room. It was simple compared to the rest of the mansion, there was a bed, a desk, and a chair. When he was sure that there was no one around he opened it. It read:

_Worried yet? I'm only teasing you. There's no need to worry. Well, unless you got married and had children. Then you'll have a very angry daughter on your hands. She gets jealous easily, even when she won't admit , and she's suffered a lot. The town we live in is as normal as it gets and if you don't have a dad, mom, younger sibling, pet, and like everything everyone else likes you are labeled an outsider. (not like that cool book though) She's strong like you, but sneaky like me. She's kinda a loud mouth but in a fight she always has your back. And she has the natural bodyguard instinct to protect people, but some times she takes it to far by completely destroying bullies. (she's sent three mean teachers to a mental hospital, has gotten into to twenty-seven fights, saved four dogs, one bird, three frogs and a squirrel named "Phil", she won ten go-cart races and she gave a guy, ten years older then her ,two black eyes, a broken rib,and knocked out five of his teeth.)We'll be arriving on Saturday. I'll be with three girls. One is your daughter and the other two are her friends. They won't tell you which one of them is yours (you'll just have to guess). I will be wearing a red leather jacket and black pants. The girls' hair colors are easy to spot in a crowd; one is green, one is blue, and the other is purple.(my hair will be bright orange that day) See you on Saturday!_

_From Stella Of The Shadows (Hey look B. it spells SOTS!! insert my dorky laugh here) _

Butler closed his eyes and tried to imagine Stella's laughter, but found he couldn't. He searched his mind for the face that had been so familiar to him, but failed. He sighed. Then he remembered,

" TOMORROW'S SATURDAY!" he cried out ,loud enough for Artemis to hear him from two floors away.

Artemis burst out of his study in a mad dash for the stairs. His heart was pounding.

"Why didn't I get that exercises machine I said I would buy?" he panted as he climbed the last steps to the staircase. As he got sight of Butler's door he spotted Juliet, who had also heard the yelling, already opening the door. He dashed after her but just as the got the there his face slammed into the door.

"Ahh!" he cried out and held his injured face. Butler opened the door when he heard Artemis yell.

"What happened?!"He quickly looked Artemis over for injury.

"Juliet slammed the door in my face!"

"I didn't see you," she protested.

Butler sighed, " Both of you ...just...stop."

He walked back into his room and closed the door on both of them. They both looked at each other sadly.

"I didn't even get to find out what he was screaming about!" whined Juliet.

"I am sure that it was about his daughter. It surprises me that Butler is reacting like this to the fact that he has a daughter. Do you think that its normal for Butler?" Artemis answered.

"I think...well...", she sighed,"I just want him to be happy. And it seems that his daughter is only making him upset."

"I agree. Maybe when she arrives things will be different."

* * *

Q, Mac, Coco, and Stella were on a flight to Dublin, Ireland. They were three hours into a twelve hour flight and the girls had already gone over their plan for when they landed. They would be picked up by the car rental company and then hang out in Dublin till school started. Compared to their previous plans this one was fairly and Coco were blissfully snoring away in the row in front of Q and Stella. Q had tried sleeping but the fact that she was soon going to be in a whole different place made her too attentive to sleep. Stella was daydreaming and couldn't , or wouldn't, be pulled out of her trance anytime soon. It might sound strange but Q made it a habit to talk to herself when she knew no one was listening to her at all and that's what she did know to keep herself from going crazy.

"O man, we're almost there. What's going to happen to me? How long will it take for him to realize I'm his daughter? It's probably no that whole instentanious thing like in the old movies, but still."Q stopped talking when she saw her mom starting to surface from her own private world.

"Hey, Q. Sweet heart" Stella mumbled.

_Mom's always really nice when she's going to give great advice,_ Q turned to face her mom.

"Ya, Stell."

"Give me the rest of the snacks I'm hungry."

Q didn't move.

"What."

".."

"Oh. Ok I thought you were actually going to be in the world would give me that impression?"

Q through the snacks at her. Most of it fell on the floor witch won her a glare from the flight attendant. Q gave a big grin back. The flight attendant rolled her eyes. Q mimicked her. The flight attendant's face turned red,

"Miss are you mocking me?"

Q imitated the flight attendant's high pitched tone,

"Why yeess , miss. But what ARE you going to do about it?"

"I'll be speaking to the captain about this, that's what I'm going to do." She huffed and stalked down the isle to the cockpit.

Q turned to her mother,

"And what can the captain do?"

Stella answered casually, "Oh I don't know. He could help get you banned from the whole airline or he could report you to the FBI."

"For what!?"

"Disrupting a plane while it is in flight, I don't know."

Q weighted her options,

"I'll be in the bathroom"she answered quickly. And ran down the opposite way the flight attendant had disappeared.

Stella chuckled to herself.

_Dublin airport, Ireland._

Butler hadn't wanted anyone to come with him to the airport, but some how it had become an outing. Juliet, the Fowls, Holly ,Mulch and Butler all waited at the arrivals gate for Stella and the girls. Foaly would have come but he would rather make a machine to run all the possibilities of genetic variations in a female form from Butler's DNA, then go above in a pod. Butler had no clue what to do, either get them all gifts, get Stella a gift, or just stand around hoping that he could recognize her. In the end he didn't have to do a thing. As he was pacing back and forth Artemis was the one to spot them.

"There is lunatic with bright orange hair" he pointed at the door connecting the area with the baggage belt and the meting point. Butler winced, what Artemis said usually was how most people reacted to Stella.

"Who would let their daughters die their hair blue, green, or purple?" he added.

'That's new' Butler thought as he searched for said lunatics.

Butler found her almost instantly, and the first memory that came to mind was the first time they met. He sighed. She had politely introduced herself and then punched him in the jaw, out the window behind him and into the dumpster below. He hadn't seen it coming but after that he never underestimated her again. Stella waved. Butler rubbed his jaw and scowled at her. She laughed, reading his mind perfectly. Artemis observed all of this with an odd expression. Something between amusement and shock. Holly, disguised as a small human girl, laughed and punched the back of Artemis's leg, making it him fall to his knees.

"Why on Earth did you do that for?!?!" Artemis turned to her and scowled.

Holly shrugged and smirked, "Someone needed to do it."

Before he could say anything else, he saw three shadows fall over him. He looked up and saw the three crazy girls with different colored hair looming over him.

"You alright?" the one with the purple hair asked.

For a moment all that Artemis could do was stare. All three girls were looking at him oddly. The one with the blue hair looked like she was about to run him out of Dublin while weilding a pitch fork as a weapon. The other two girls were on the brink of laughing themselves to peaces.

"I'm fine" he picked himself up and tried to regain so of his dignety.

"If by fine you mean 'I'm a weakling that got taken down by a little girl without putting up a fight' then ya you're fine" said the blue haired girl.

Holly laughed, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Butler guided the group to the car. As they all pilled in he could only watch and wonder what would happen next.

* * *

There must be a problem with something in the world. I checked the other chapters in this story and they all drop words. I sent an e-mail to the people in fanfiction but they haven't replied. I'll try and fix it myself but I have no clue. If anyone can help, please do.


End file.
